Set Fire to the Rain
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Someone from Cassie's past arrives in Chance Harbor. A FEM-SLASH STORY, don't like don't read. Will eventually turn M. I will give warning beforehand.


So I should totally be writing one of my current unfinished stories other than starting a new one. But this thought played in my head since the first episode and I just couldn't help myself. If you read one of my other stories, I promise to update my Sanctuary story soon.

Disclaimers: I love Secret Circle, sadly I do not own it. I do however, own Arden Grace, Victoria Grace, Conrad Grace, and Charlotte Grace along with several other oc characters.

Choice-your-own-ending: So here's the thing, this is a femslash story. If you don't like it then you should stop reading now. I'm letting you guys choose the two couples here, this story focus' on Cassie, Faye, Diana and Arden (oc). So you can choose between:

Faye/Cassie, Diana/Arden  
>FayeDiana, Cassie/Arden  
>FayeArden, Cassie/Diana

I am sorry, I do not like Melissa or Adam, they'll have little parts within the story. Melissa will probably show up more than Adam, I guarantee it. By popular vote I will decide which pairings to do. Also there is a reference to a television show in here, if you figure it out I'll count your vote (on pairings) double.

Now like tinkerbell (and Rachel berry) I need REVIEWS to _live_. If I don't get reviews, I'll assume no one is reading nor likes my story and I will abandon it. If you do not believe me, look at some of my older abandoned stories.

Cassie was walking down the hallway with Diana. It was the middle of the day, lunch had just gotten over and the two were walking to eleventh grade English class.

"Goldie-locks!"

Cassie turned her head around to look where the shout came from and came face to face with a redhead. She was 5 foot six inches, four inches above Cassie. She had pale ivory skin and emerald green eyes. She had dark red hair; her roots were a darker red almost black. She had wavy hair that ran down to the top of her breasts.

"Ari!" Cassie said running up and hugging the redhead. "You didn't tell me you were coming here. How long are you staying? Where are you staying? When did you get here?"

"Sass Cass, slow down." She said Cassie's bangs to the side of her face. When she had hug-attacked the redhead they had flung to the middle of her face. "First, introduce me to your friend." She said with a smirk. She nodded her head towards Diana.

"Diana," Cassie said calling her over. "I'd like you to meet my best friend from back home, Arden Sophia Grace, Arden this is Diana Meade."

"Best and only friend from back home," Arden corrected. "It's nice to meet you Diana. Now Cassie about your questions. Me coming here was a surprise for you, I missed you. Home's not the same without you. The other part of the surprise is that Victoria and Conrad said I could finish school here. Besides my grades were always best when you were around, after you left they plummeted."

Cassie laughed, "Well that's because I would actually make you study."

"Exactly. Conrad travels a lot anyways, so he bought a house here and is going to stop by here every once and a while as a pit stop between destinations ." She paused trying to remember the questions Cassie had asked her. "I'm staying at my new house, which just happens to be next to the Principal Chamberlain. And I just got here, Victoria and Conrad are unpacking all the furniture while I was suppose to come here and register."

"I can't believe your staying by yourself. My dad would never let me stay by myself." Diana input.

"Well I turn eighteen in three days so after that I'm legally an adult. They can't boss me around anymore," Arden said with a smile.

"So you're a senior then?" Diana asked.

Arden shook her head, "No I'm a junior just like you guys. And before you ask, I didn't fail a grade. Victoria let me take a year off when I was a sophomore and let me travel around Europe."

Cassie turned to Diana, "Her parents are super rich," She said in explanation. Just then the bell rang.

"I had better go find Adam," Diana said with a sigh. She turned to Arden, "It was wonderful to meet you Arden, I hope we have some classes together." She gave a smile before vanishing into the crowd.

[X][ ][x][ ][X][ ][x][ ][X][ ][x][ ][X][ ][x][ ][X][ ][x][ ][X][ ]

"Mrs. Chamberlain, I have the new student Arden Sophia Grace here." The office receptionist informed the principal.

"Send her in," Principal Chamberlain replied, not bothering to look up from the girl's transcripts.

Arden walked into the office and took a seat in front of Principal Chamberlain. "Now I'm sure your busy running this entire school, so I took the time to select all of my classes. Here's the classes, in order, of when I want them." Arden said leaning forward to put a piece of paper on Principal Chamberlain's desk.

"Miss Grace, these are all of Cassie Blake's classes." Principal Chamberlain said with a raise of her eyebrow, expecting an explanation.

"Yes, precisely we were best friends back home. And now that I'm here, I'd prefer to be in classes with someone I know." Arden said with an innocent smile.

"Some of these classes are currently full, besides I don't think it would be best if you and Cassie were in all of the same classes together. This is a new beginning for you, Arden, wouldn't it be refreshing to make new friends?" Principal Chamberlain replied.

Arden looked up into Principal Chamberlain's eyes, after knowing for a fact that the Principal's eyes were on hers she let go of her control. The bottoms of her hair started on fire, it was a darker red fire than normal maybe it was because of her hair or maybe it was just that she had created it. As the fire started up her hair, surprisingly without burning her hair or smoking at all, she also lifted her right hand to push her hair behind her right ear. As she did this Principal Chamberlain noticed how Arden's fingertips were also on fire, again not burning or smoking. Realization hit Principal Chamberlain, "Grace," She muttered quietly.

"That's right, Grace. As Charlotte Grace, I'm honestly surprised it took this long for you to figure it out. I am the, several-great granddaughter of Charlotte Grace. The original witch."


End file.
